Sweeter Than Honey
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Country boy Trowa shows city-boy Quatre how to slow down and smell the flowers on a sunny country afternoon. Set in 'Vegas' timeline, but can be read alone. Unmitigated sap. Literally. 3x4 fluff. Pretty much plotless sweetness!


_Disclaimer: If I owned GW... then something like this would have happened in the series. Since honeysuckle plays no part in the show... we can assume I do not own it. ^^_

_Warnings: Unmitigated sap. Undeniable fluff. Unimaginable sweetness. Do not sue me for your dentist bills if you get cavities from the sugar in this fic._

_Summary: City boy Quatre learns the simple pleasures that come along with country life. Such as honeysuckle and warm afternoon kisses. Fits into 'Waking Up In Vegas'. Can be considered a missing scene that fits between Chapter 26 and Chapter 27. It's just what happens between Quatre and Trowa leaving the Maxwell home and when Duo and Wufei show up on their porch. Can be read alone, though._

_**Sweeter Than Honey**_

Quatre sighed. "It smells heavenly here," he told his husband. "It doesn't smell like this in New York."

Trowa smiled, entwining his fingers with the shorter man's. "Not quite as much smog down here, hm?"

"Yeah. No smoke, no loud noise. So peaceful. Like Heaven. Smells so... clear and sweet."

"It's the honeysuckle," Trowa commented as they ambled along down the road. They'd dropped the Jeep back at Trowa's house and decided to take a stroll down the country lane. Trowa wondered how he'd managed to find someone as perfect as Quatre. He was *happy* with Quatre. It didn't matter if they were snuggling down to sleep. Or if they were panting and sweating, making love under the bright noon sun. Or simply strolling down a shaded road, hand in hand.

"Honeysuckle," Quatre tested the word. "It even sounds sweet. However do they come up with names for some things I'll never know."

"You mean you've never tried Honeysuckle before?" Trowa asked.

Quatre shook his head. "What exactly is it, anyway?"

Trowa stopped, taking Quatre's hand and pointing it to the bushes under the trees that lined the road. "See the flowers?"

"You mean the little yellow, white and orange things?"

Trowa nodded. "That's Honeysuckle. It grows on a vine."

"Looks like the Morning Glories growing along the trellis in Relena's family's garden. Only smaller. And not blue. You mean such a small flower makes the air smell like this?"

Trowa laughed lightly. "Well... a *lot* of small flowers." He motioned down the road, and Quatre saw where the vines climbed over the bushes and lower parts of the trees... all down the road.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Here... " Trowa kept Quatre's hand in his and veered off the road, down the ditch. He let the hand slip from his as he reached the other side of the small ditch, though.

"Trowa..." Quatre said as his lover easily navigated his way through weeds, snagging a vine laden with more flowers than other parts of the vine. He easily broke the length off the vine, making his way back to his waiting, confused lover.

"Here. Everyone should get to try Honeysuckle at least once."

"Trowa... I'm not eating a plant you picked off the side of the road," Quatre said with an 'are you crazy?' tone to his voice.

The brunette laughed. "You don't eat it," he told the confused blond. "Let me show you what to do." he broke off one of the flowers, still completely intact. "See the little green bottom on it?" He pointed out a small green nub at the base of the little white flower. Quatre nodded. "Pinch it between your fingers lightly," he did so. "You use your nails to break through the flower, but not all the way. You want to be able to pull out the center stem." He demonstrated, pulling the green nub ever so slightly away from the flower, letting the center style be pulled out from the bottom while leaving the flower otherwise in tact.

"Stick out you tongue," Trowa told him.

"Pardon?" Quatre blinked. "Did you just tell me to stick my tongue out?"

"I did," Trowa nodded. "Just do it, Quatre. Pretty please? For me?"

Quatre sighed deeply, hands on his hips as he complied, sticking his tongue out. "Watch," Trowa commanded, pulling the style even further out. Quatre watched as a small, tiny drop formed at the base of the flower, where the style was pulling the nectar out from inside the flower. Trowa gently lifted the flower up, and smiling, he moved until he could just barely touch to tip of Quatre's tongue to the drop of nectar.

Trowa smiled as Quatre automatically closed his mouth as the sweet dew touched his taste-buds.

Trowa's smile was bright as the sun as Quatre's eyes grew wide at the surprising flavor.

"That's sweet," Quatre said with a smile.

"Hummingbirds love them," Trowa nodded. "They... suckle... the honey from inside the flower," he added with a smirk, expertly taking apart another flower, and letting the drop of clear nectar hit his own tongue.

Quatre smirked, and waited for Trowa to pull apart another flower, waited for another drop of honey to drop down, then he leaned forward and, still smiling, brought his lips to Trowa's, darting his tongue out to taste where the honey had hit Trowa's.

Trowa startled, surprised, for all of one moment, before melting into the kiss. Tongues danced, teeth nipped. It was slow, it was sensual... it was sweet. Standing there on the road, half in the shade, half in the sunlight. Flowers all around, the scent of honey on the air. Time stopped, the world faded away. Colors blurred, sounds muted. Nothing was left but taste... taste and touch. Their lips, their arms, wrapped around each other. Their hips, lined up just so so that each could feel the other's passion. Their foray at the creek and their nap afterward had not diminished their passion for each other. Instead... it only served to fuel it higher.

Trowa gasped as he broke away, brushing his lips against Quatre's as he pulled away. Quatre smiled blindingly up at him.

"Now that," Quatre panted. "That was sweeter than honey."


End file.
